Dealing with the Devil
by Sprezzatura013
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the hunt again for a creature they have never heard of before. On the hunt they run into a hunter out of no where. It seems there is more to her then they know.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the over all plot, or the canon characters. I do however own AJ Nosh .Mine.**

**Credits: I want to give some credit to my Sav, 'cause she kept me driven.**

**Note: This part takes place between 1x05 and 1x06**

** I also would love to have some reviews or comments. I want to know what y'all think! :]**

**

* * *

  
**

"I will have a baked potato," Dean Winchester said smiling up at the disinterested and rather unattractive waitress.

She was silent, her eyes blinking for a moment before she sighed, "We don't have any potatoes."

His brow twitched slightly, "A beer then," he grumbled. The waitress rolled her eyes and skittered away to another table, her heels clicking on the wooden floor obnoxiously. Dean's hazel orbs swept over the diner. They were in God-knows-where Idaho. The paint on the walls was flaking off onto the tortured dark wood floor. Was this place built before civil war he wondered?

Dean turned back to face his brother Sam, sitting across the table. "What kind of place in _Idaho _doesn't have potatoes," he complained in his gritty tenor. "I mean really."

Sam simply shook his head, his brown hair fanning over his forehead in a lazy wave. He was focused on the news paper in his hands. Dean could swear he almost was able to hear the gears working in Sam's head. "There have been at least two disappearances and mutilations in the past week," Sam reported looking up from the newspaper.

"What's the catch?" Dean sighed. Mutilations were a favorite hobby of a lot of the supernatural things. His eyes darted around the room looking for the aged waitress and his damned beer.

Sam leaned in closer with intent dark eyes. "They found chew marks on the bones. The attacks are being attributed to bears, but get this, there was a third attack only this one _survived_," He explained in a near whisper.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the approach of their waitress. _Finally! _She set down a brown label-less beer bottle in front of Dean and a chipped plastic cup of water in front of Sam. "Thank you…" Dean said trailing off whilst he looked for her name tag, which happened to be clipped onto a wide chest. It was rather actually disturbing to him. "Gay," He finished with a forced smile. Their waitress, Gay, didn't return the gesture. '_I guess I would be pissed all the time if my parents named me Gay too,'_ Dean grumbled in his thoughts.

The Winchester brothers waited for her to leave again before they continued their conversations. "And what if these are just bears?" Dean asked arching a dark brow. "I really rather not go casing after Yogi."

Sam rolled his eyes. That was exactly like Dean. "Do bears kidnap people from their houses? Or do they tear them out of their cars? These are not bears Dean. Just listen to this:

'_The Ranger's service has issued a warning to all campers and hikers in the Cass Lake area do to heighten bear activity. It is suspected that a grizzly bear has wandered out of its usual habitat closer to the urban centre of Cass Lake and is responsible to for three attacks earlier in the week. The Ranger's service and local police are developing a plan to capture the bear and relocate it to a new area farther away from the town.'_

Sam paused to take a deep breath before plunging into another article.

'_As the community mourns the loss of Ben Beckman, fifty-two, a husband and a father three; and Linda Johnson, twenty-eight, engaged grad-student; they can be thankful that Ariel Cooke, sixteen, survived the brutal attack. Cooke is currently recovering from the attack at Sacred Memorial Hospital in Idaho Falls._

_Self proclaimed bear expert Bert O'Brian claims that this is not the work of any bear but rather some other creature due to the shape of the bite marks left on the bones of the victims and because of the location of the bodies. O'Brian could not be reached again for further statement.'_

"Okay, so we need to check out the bodies and talk to this "expert" before we do anything. If it is not a bear then we can blow out of town," Dean shrugged before taking a deep gulp of his beer.

"And if it isn't then we have to talk to Ariel Cooke," Sam added with determination.

Dean pulled out his wallet and tossed a few bills onto the table before walking out of the rather low quality diner. Immediately they crossed the street, a slightly wind at their backs. It was late summer but the heat had yet to die down into the crisp chill of autumn. Dean headed for his shiny black '67 Chevy Impala while Sam veered off to the nearest pay phone on that side of the street. A battered but up to date issue of the Cass Lake phone book hung from a string. Sam flipped through the gray-yellow pages of the O section. Quickly he skimmed the page until he found a Bert O'Brian. He dropped in a quarter into the slot and dialed the number. It rung a few times before a man answered the phone.

"Aye? Who is dis?" The man asked.

"Hello Mr. O'Brian. I am Sam Winchester I am a reporter with the...Idaho Falls paper. I wanted come by and ask you a few questions about the recent bear attacks," Sam said quickly.

"Attacks not bear attacks," Bert snapped back gruffly.

Sam hesitated before asking where to find him. "Where might you live?"

"Wind Stone road," Bert grumbled. He was not a very sociable man by nature and it didn't help that he was alienated by much of the town more now than ever because he was standing up for the "bears" that had been attacking people lately.

"Thank you Sir—" Sam began before he was cut off by the dial tone of the phone. Bert had hung up on him! Talking to him in person was going to be just a bowl full of fun.

* * *

"Take a left on Wind Stone road," Sam said directing Dean as he drove.

"Winston?" He made as face as he leaned over the steering wheel to get a better look at the small green road signs.

"No, Wind Stone," Sam told him again.

"What the fuck Sam, there is no Winston road!" Dean barked back.

"It's Wind. Stone. Not Winston," Sam persisted.

"Like blowing wind?" Dean asked looking over to his brother sitting in shot gun.

"Yeah," Sam nodded with exasperation ridding on his voice.

"Fuck." Dean veered for the shoulder then swung around the Impala sharply, the wheels screeching on the asphalt. Sam's hand flew for the handle of the door simply for something to hold on to. Dean was a little of a crazy driver. He drove too fast and took sharp turns, though he would never do anything to harm his car. He was in love with the thing.

"If you told me it was wind _plus_ stone I wouldn't have missed the damn road dumbass!" Dean commented through the sharp turn.

"Idoit," Sam retorted lowly.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They drove back down the way they came until they made the right turn onto Wind Stone. It was a dirt road, which Dean cursed endlessly. He winced every time they rolled through a large puddle of muddy water. He had just washed his freakin' car!

"Does he live in the boonies or what?" Dean comment as his car purred down the dirt road. On either side of the road there were dense trees. They had to be driving for at least five minutes already and they still hadn't found any house. "Are you sure he gave you the right address?" He inquired looking over to Sam.

"Yes Dean!" Sam finally snapped jerked pin straight in his seat. "This is where he said to go!"—Sam's blue-green eyes looked away from Dean to the window at his right. "Just keep driving," He uttered.

Dean just stared at his brother. _Dude, what the fuck?_ "Okaaay then Sparky," He drawled before continuing on.

It took them at least fifteen minutes before the dirt path opened up into a muddy lot. To the right backed up against the wall of pines was a beige mobile home. Parked in front of what looked like a [crappy] handmade shed was a beat up green van. Dean parked the Impala in the wide empty space in the middle of the lot.

"Isn't this a charmer," Dean commented while he and Sam walked up the concrete steps to the unpainted door.

"Yeah," Sammy agreed. He rapped on the door with his knuckles.

No one answered the door, but on the other side they could hear the sliding of locks.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Dean and Sam looked at each other, both their brows pleated with quizzical expressions. Their eyes flicked back to the door. _How many locks did this guy need? _Alone right there they heardherd three of them! They heard one heavier click of a dead bolt then the metallic hiss of a sliding chain lock. Now that just _had_ to be the last of them. The door swung open with a groan and standing on the other side of the threshold was a very short older man dressed in red plaid flannel pants and a stained white T-shirt. He had to be at least five foot-five and fifty-something.

Both of the Winchester boys, who stood higher than six feet, had to look down when addressing him. "Bert O'Brian?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Yea, what d'ya want?" He mumbled. His wide blue eyes eyed both of the boys suspiciously behind tiny wire glasses. Bert sounded just as surly in person as he did on the phone.

"Hi, umm, I'm Sam Winchester, I called you earlier," Sam began in a slight stutter.

"Damned reporters. They got no sense to come at a decent hour," Bert grumbled to himself.

"But it is two in the afternoon," Dean riposted for his brother.

Bert eyed him like a rabid beast; his eyes snapped sharply with animosity. If only there were foam spewing from his lips, then he would look like Cujo. Dean's mouth twitched at the image. Bert had the hair like a wild beast. It was light brown and stuck out straight at out angles along the sides were there actually was hair. On top he was balding. _At least he didn't stick with the cliché and dumb comb over. _

"You didn't say nothin' about having Mr. Smartass around," Bert spat.

Sam resisted the urge to laugh as he stole a glance at Dean just in time to see his brother roll his eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. O'Brian, please excuse my brother, we just want to ask you a few quick questions and that's it," He explained sincerely.

Bert grunted an unintelligible response and waved a claw like hand beckoning them to follow him into the interior of his mobile home. Sam stepped inside and Dean quickly followed nudging the door closed passively. The walls were wood panels and the floor throughout the home was dark green shag carpet. Bert led them into the kitchen, which had the same walls but instead had an ugly rust colored linoleum floor. Bert didn't offer them a seat, but he did take one himself at the small table in the corner of the room. Dean rolled his eyes again and leaned up against the counter.

"I was wondering how you know that it isn't bears doing the attacks?" Sam inquired.

Bert chuckled and shook his balding head as if the incredibly tall man in the middle of his tiny kitchen just asked the most stupid question there ever was. "The summer here is a endin' and Grizzlies are gonna be near streams, the bodies were not where near none. And it ain't huntin' season so they aren't being drawn away from der, and boy, have you seen dem bones? I have, a bear doesn't do it like dat—You could see the bones, they were chewed on all right but it sure da hell was not a bear. Teeth were to small 'n round. If I didn't know better, I would say it was a man," Bert explained with a lot of gesticulation.

Sam looked over to Dean; neither of them were grizzly bear experts, but Bert seemed to be confident with what he knew. Other than being a brusque old prick in Dean's opinion, they had no other reason to distrust Bert O'Brian. A man…? What sort of man does this?

"Are you positive?" Sam asked with eyebrows raised. "Have there been any bear attacks as far back as you can recall?" A new sense of excited urgency leaked into his voice.

"Boy, you are troddin' on dangerous ground. I ain't that old!" Ber snapped wagging his finger in the air wildly. "And yes I'm positive! And no there hadn't been any other attacks. Now get, I want some lunch…"

Bert hastily ushered them both out the door and promptly locked all of its five locks. That had to be the shortest "interview" ever. The Winchesters have had longer conversations with dead people. Sam hoped that when he died, they were not going to have to hunt his ass. The idea of him as a vengeful spirit made the taller man cringe.

"So what's the plan now Sammy?" Dean sighed.

"Idaho Falls Memorial Hospital," Sam affirmed.

"Got a map?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Let's roll."

* * *

"Hey, how are'ya?" Dean beamed from under the rim of the tan park ranger's hat. His hazel eyes glittered charmingly. He was quite a handsome man, but that smile was one hell of a ringer. It could melt women in minutes.

The blonde nurse at the desk giggled sheepishly with flushing cheeks. Her rose pink scrubs hung loosely at the waist but was pulled taut across her chest. Dean made no mistake in missing that perky "little" detail. Dean leaned over the counter to better "talk" to her.

"I'm Jared Pascal, I'm a park ranger down up in Cass Lake, I was wondering if you could help me with something Gena," He purred in a low warm sultry voice.

The blonde, Gena, smiled coyly with full pink lips. "That depends officer, what exactly do you need?" She giggled again.

"Well you see now, I need to talk to one of the patients; her name is Ariel Cooke."

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to let you do that or not…." Gena tried to explain.

"Are you sure?" Dean implored with mock disappointment.

"Well…I guess I can, just please don't tell anyone!" She squeaked.

"It will just be our secret," he winked.

Gena excused herself for a moment while she looked for Ariel Cooke's record. While she did so Dean looked over his shoulder to Sam waiting a few feet away dressed in the same ranger's uniform with the khaki button up short sleeve shirt and long olive pants—and of course the rather dorky tan hat, though Dean had to admit that it looked better on him then Sammy. Sam leered back, his thin lips pursed unhappily. This was just humiliating!_ The hat!_ His suave brother simply smirked in return.

Gena returned with a bland folder in hand. Written on the tab was: _Cooke, Ariel E._ "Here you go

Officer."

"Thank you Gena, you are an angel," Dean professed with gratitude.

Gena smiled widely at him up until the time when Dean turned around to collect Sam. As soon as Sam was sure Dean would be able to hear him, he whispered sharply, "You are cruel."

His older brother smirked smugly. Dean chuckled and shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talkin' about."

* * *

Ariel Cooke lay in the hospital bed with a book in hand. It was the rising cult classic vampire novel: Twilight. Large brown eyes scanned the page lazily. Hooked up to her arms were tubes and other sorts of medical stuff she didn't even knew had a use. From the hips down she had no feeling. The doctors had said that she had a chance that she may never walk again…Every time she blinked she could see that _thing_ in her mind. Ariel tried to tell the police, but they just wouldn't listen to her! They said it was just the trauma and then they told her mother that counseling would be a good option! She did not need it, she knew what she saw!

Ariel groaned and set down the hardcover novel. Her head lulled back against the fluffed up pillows. She boredly blew a strand of black hair out of her face. She was going to die of boredom! With a start her head jerked back up, her heart racing painfully. _It was just a knock…_Ariel sighed and looked to the men in uniform who filled the doorway.

"I'm sorry to startle you," The taller one apologized with a lopsided smile. "I'm Jackson, this is my partner Jared," Jackson continued as they stepped into the room. The shorter one, Jared, offered a small wave.

"Hey…I suppose you want to talk to me…" Ariel muttered glumly. Since she had been awake all sorts of people have been coming to talk to her about that night.

"Umm, yeah, but I promise we will be quick. We just wanted to know more about the bear that attacked you," Sam assured her.

"Yeah, right…" The teen huffed looking away from the men to the windows. "I suppose you are going to tell me now that it was just a bear." Ariel turned back to face them once more. Her eyes bore unhappily into the both of them.

Sam opened his mouth slowly and glanced at Dean. "Do you think it was something else?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, it was a human…humanoid…thing!" She sputtered with frustration.

Dean stepped forward, taking off his hat as he did so. "Could you tell us?" He whispered.

Ariel nodded wearily, she was sure they were just going to tell her to take her meds and that she was crazy, but already enough people thought that. Two more wouldn't hurt her much anymore. "It was a _he_," She began, "I was out on a jog on my usual route and this guy walked out right in front of me, at first I thought he was just being a jerk, ya know? But when I looked at him his eyes were blue but then he blinked and went, like really red. He _smiled_ at me and his teeth…they were yellow fangs." A shutter ripped through her spine but she pressed on. "His skin…Oh god, it just started peeling off! I turned around and ran, but he grabbed me just like that and threw me down on the ground. " Tears started to well up in her doe-like eyes. That was what broke her back. "He must have had a knife or something because I was all cut up…. I just heard dogs barking and after that it all went black."

Sam blinked analyzing the girl in a whole new light. She must have just gone through hell and was lucky enough to survive. The monster she described was nothing he or Dean had ever heard of before. They were going to have to check Dad's journal for it.

"You are lucky," Sam breathed.

* * *

"There is nothing in here Dean, whatever it is, Dad's doesn't seem to know about it," Sam sighed in exhaustion. He leaned back in the armchair near the door to their motel room. A good night's sleep sounded really, really good right now.

"Really?" Dean replied sitting up on his double bed. "Have you checked anything else?"

"Yes, I have and still nothing. I am telling you Dean, this is not something anyone knows anything about," He continued.

"That puts a kink in things. We are going to have to hunt this son of a bitch and throw all we got at its ugly ass," Dean declared with fire. He shucked off his shirt and pants before tossing them into the corner and flopped on the bed in just his boxers. "Tomorrow night we will hunt it."

Sam nodded in agreement. He ran one of his large palms through his waving brunette locks. There was just something about this that seemed all too familiar. It was tugging hard on his mind. _Red eyes…long yellow teeth…_God! This was going to drive him nuts. It were there somewhere in his head and he couldn't make any connections.

"Hey Dean…" Sam began, "Something about this seems familiar, I just can't place it." His eyes looked over to Dean who really was trying to go to sleep.

"Sam. Morning," He grunted through the pillow.

Sam Winchester pushed up from the chair; his back crackled and popped in protest. He quickly changed and crawled into his own double bed. The mystery of what this beast was still haunted the reaches of his mind.

* * *

Part of the next day was spent covering lists they had compiled of what might kill this beast. They collected all sorts of things like regular salt and salt buckshot, silver bullets, gasoline, among other things. The trunk of Dean's beloved '67 Chevy Impala was packed much more than usual with whatever could work. The rest of the day was spent going over maps and trail guides for the Cass Lake area. It would suck if they got lost in the middle of a forest with a violent barbarian-thing running around.

Dean pulled up onto at a dirt trail and parked his car as close to the trees as he could to keep it hidden from the road. He doubted anyone here had the gall to go camping or anything now, so having it called in by hikers was no worry. They both got out and met at the trunk. Dean keyed it open and they fell into their normal routine of grabbing and loading their guns. Dean chose for this occasion to carry his sawed-off double barrel shot gun and his colt while Sam went simply with his usual Ithaca model shot gun.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Dean grinned and laughed lightly along with Sam.

The blanket of night fell thickly on the forest of shadows. It was oddly silent for such a natural place where life seemed to flourish successfully. The high spotty canopy of leaves let only flickers of silver moon light filter down to the ground. The Winchester brothers found themselves walking down yet another path that ran parallel to what sounded like a stream or brook, separated from the path by a few trees. To their right they were blocked in by a high embankment of dirt, clay, and sand. The instinct for the hunt ran strong in their blood; it certainly ran deep in Dean's. The thrill of the hunt knotted his stomach with adrenaline, but he knew how to keep his cool. Both of them made it their mission to step lightly and quietly down the dirt path.

"Did you hear that Sam?" Dean whispered. He turned at the waist to eye the embankment that overlooked them.

Sam nodded his head; he had indeed heard it too. It was a loud snapping of twigs and heavy footfalls. It was sloppy, whatever it was it didn't care about being heard.

* * *

Racing through the Cass Lake woods was another hunter completely unaware that two others were in the area hunting the same exact thing. The only difference was that this one was a lot closer to catching Him then they were, almost literally. AleJandra Nosh was dead on its trail only moments behind him. The muscles in her body stretched and squeezed to meet the demand of her body. She was covered it sweat and was pressing on fatigued, but she was sure not going to give up. Her bright copper red hair trailed behind her like fire against the black of night and white of her pale skin.

He was getting more and more distance between them. _Damnit! _Her obsidian eyes were keen of the swaying of shrubs as he burst through them at high-speed. Before Alejandra could recognize what obstacle was before her, she was reached the edge of the embankment and went leaping through the air. She careened then downward through the air as gravity ruthlessly pulled her down.

_Bam!_

Alejandra slammed into something and without a thought started swinging. Her fist connected with what felt like skin. _Bingo, I got ya you mother fucker!_

"_Son of a __**bitch**__!" _

A fist hit her in square in the jaw, and it hurt! But it wasn't what she expected. This thing had inhuman strength, it should have broken the bone, but it didn't….? Hard hands shoved her backwards roughly.

Alejandra fought to keep her balance as she scrambled backwards, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the lack of motion around her. Everything came into focus again, and what she saw was not what she was looking for. It was two men, not the beast at all! That was why the blow was not as strong.

"What the hell lady?!" The one closest to her snapped. His arms were spread out, palms wide.

"Why the hell are you here? This is not a time for little boys to try and play games!" She hissed back with ferocity. "Now because of you I lost the damn thing!" To keep from kicking him she swung around and kicked a low shrub instead. The bush rustled loudly and grabbed at her foot.

"Excuse me? Little boys? Hey lady we know what we are doing, now why don't you _turn around and go home._ We got this," Dean barked.

Sam stood back looking to the trees that lined the stream to their left. Higher up on the rough trunks there were three slanting downward slashes in the trunks. That is odd…The last time he saw something like that was back in Colorado.

The red-haired women's tone changed as she calmed down. Her arms crossed over her chest firmly. "Hunters right?" She asked looking from Dean back to Sam toward the other side of the path.

Dean's brow furrowed. She knew about hunters; maybe she was one herself. The way she talked, or rather shouted alluded to that she already knew that. "Yes, and you are…?" He responded.

"I'm Alejandra Nosh and the person you just kept from catching that damned thing," She said matter-of-factly.

Dean opened his mouth, but Sam looming over his shoulder suddenly cut him off. "What is it exactly? The last time I saw marks like those, it was back in Lost Creek Colorado," He stated.

Lost Creek…? That was where the coordinates Dad left them were for, and where a…Wendigo was. Dean twisted around to look up at the trees, the beam of his flashlight landed on the scars. All be damned, those looked _very_ familiar. Dean looked to his brother and asked, "You think it is a Wendigo?"

"Boys, who ever y'all are, I will tell you right now it isn't a Wendigo," Alejandra cut in. "I have been on this thing for a few days. You are just a couple moments too late to see it for yourselves. I was on that thing before sunshine there got in the way. It is a hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Dean repeated. With what? Was that even possible? He blinked then said to Sam, "No wonder you couldn't find anything."

Sam bobbed in head in agreement. "You mean like a human-Wendigo baby? How can that happen?"

Alejandra rolled her neck and pushed back wild red locks. "Yeah, a bonafided human-Wendigo hybrid. Male Wendigos mate with human women. Once they get pregnant they're fattened up so that when the baby is born it can feast on her body." Both Sam and Dean made a face of disgust. A small look of amusement played on her full lips. "It gets better. The children are just as hungry as their fathers, nearly as strong, and a little less fast. The only difference is that they aren't tied to an area and they look human for the most part until it is hunting."

"Hot damn." Dean commented. "How do we break up this happy little family then?"

"Kill him. I don't know where its father is, it could have been the Wendigo you were talking about down in Colorado for all we know.

"Can we kill it like a Wendigo?" Sam implored. He hoped so or else they might not be loaded with what they might need to hunt him.

Alejandra shrugged. "I dunno. Shoot it, burn it, salt it, and see what works I guess," She suggested. Her plan had not gotten that far yet of what she would after she caught the hybrid. Give it a round in the head sounded the most likely to work.

"You don't know, you look to be the one playing games…" Dean muttered under his breath. He made the mistake of thinking she didn't have perfect hearing, which she actually did.

"Would you have known this much without me?" She asked rhetorically. "If you found it, he probably would have made you two his pretty little bitches," Alejandra added with a small laugh.

"You're sick. Now if you excuse us, we have work to do," Dean huffed. He walked farther on a few feet before turning around to beckon Sam quickly.

Sam stayed right where he was though looking down at Alejandra, who held his eyes without falter. He just had a feeling that there was something not right about her. She seemed like she knew what she was doing, yes, but…He didn't know. It was probably nothing but nerves. Yeah, that was it Sam decided within himself. He broke her gaze and jogged back to his brother.

"Hey boys, what's your name?" Alejandra shouted.

"Winchester," One of them called back.

_Winchester huh? Sam and Dean Winchester…_

_

* * *

  
_

The Winchesters shuffled into their dark motel room around dawn sore, stiff, and covered from head to toe in mud. That was very unsuccessful, beyond that even. That was maybe the worst attempt at a hunt ever in Winchester history. Dean leaned over and flicked on the lights. Sprawled over Sam's bed was a certain copper haired woman. Dean set down the stuff he carried, but still held his colt. Was she a stalker or something? Sam looked unsure to Dean then approached the bed. She looked to be sleeping.

"_What's her name?" _ Sam mouthed to Dean.

Dean shrugged and hissed, "I don't know!"

Sam reached out with one hand to shake her awake, but before he could even make contact with her body, her eyes snapped open still as black as they were the night before, no shadows or anything, just pure seductive black. Out of surprise his hand snapped right back to his side.

Alejandra groaned and sat up. Tangles of red hair cascaded down to her jaw and into her alabaster face. "You're back…" She sighed. Her voice seemingly was gritty from sleep.

"Yeah…" Sam glanced back at Dean. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

She didn't answer immediately while she was rolling her neck and twisting her back until they popped. "I wanted to see how you two did," She shrugged indifferently. Her eyes drifted brightly from the taller brother to the short one. "I see you did good?"

Dean glared at Sam. "See what happens you are nice to stalkers…" He grunted. He dropped his colt on his bed and stamped his way into the bathroom. Someone was not in a good mood.

Embarrassed because of Dean's mood, Sam looked down to his boots then to the wall. This was awkward. A dead silence fell between them; it looked like neither of them was sure what else to say.

"Soooo," She drawled, "Did you kill it?"

"Uhhh, about that…" He trailed off. A glob of mud just then slid off of his jacket and splatter on the ground. "We couldn't catch it."

Her black eyes stared down at the brown blob on the white carpet. The manager was not going to like that much. Alejandra looked back up to Sam's expressive eyes. "Figures. Let me guess, it just ran around for you all night?" Sam didn't need to say a word, his face said everything. Alejandra popped up from the edge of the bed and paced to the other side of the room.

Sam removed his jacket, folded it up and hung it over the back of a chair. Conversation was sparse between them. Sam was flicking through the pages of a worn leather bound book the whole time while Alejandra just lounged about. Twenty minutes later the bathroom door swung open and Dean reentered the room in a new shirt and pants dotted slightly with water drops. He tossed his dirtied garments on top of his personal bag. He reached for the mini-frig and pulled out a beer bottle. The whole time he didn't look at either Sam or Alejandra until he had it uncapped and to his lips.

Dean took a rather large swig of the honey-colored drink before he started talking. "Alright, lady, so why the hell are you here?" He interrogated her harshly.

Alejandra stood up from her seat and stated, "I have a name you know, and it's Ale_jandra_." It was a Spanish name, but Alejandra didn't pronounce it that way. Instead of saying it: Ale_hon_dra, she said: Ale_jon_dra.

Dean made a face of confusion like she stopped speaking English. Ale-what? That was the funkiest sounding name he had heard recently. He took another swig before making a reply. "Hey, don't dodge the question AJ."

Her mouth twitched into a small smile. AJ? She resisted a laugh. It was a cute pet name coming from someone who had known her for just about an hour overall. "I wanted to see if you two got ripped apart or not," She informed him with a toothy smile. "Thought you didn't I understand that it got away," She added almost mockingly.

Dean muttered what sounded like profanities under his breath. "It was just a dry run, we are gonna nail him next time," He retorted.

Alejandra laughed at his idea. Her mouth was spread into a large wild grin as she laughed like a fool. She covered her face with her hand rubbing at them gently. When she was able to speak she said: "Uh-huh, right. He is going to try and nail you first. He isn't dumb, and I hear he gets a real hard-on for people that try and nab him."

"Then why isn't he looking for you? We didn't actually get that close as you _claim_ to have."

"As close as I did get. I was right on his ass. He knew the woods better than I did, I didn't know about the embankment until too late, hence how he got away, well besides that and you getting in away." Alejandra, or AJ as Dean called her, offered a tight humorless smile. "Why do you think I am here by the way Dean? It will nail you and your brother, or me, just depends on who it can get to. I got closer and got away; I assume he will come for me first. I will give you a chance to kill him."

Dean was not a fool or forgetful. He never told her his name; so then how did she know exactly? He was siding with Sammy on this one. There was defiantly something off about this Alejandra. "So what are you saying? You are playing bait?" He questioned her motives. If it was going to hunt them like she claimed, then what if it was her using them as bait and not the other way around?

"So are we suppose to sit with our thumbs up our asses until it knocks on the door—I don't think so. We are going out again. Now." Dean headed for their bag again. He ejected the magazine of his colt then slid it back in again. Alejandra grinned eagerly.

"Dean, wait," Sam piped up. "If it goes after those who got away, then Ariel is in possible danger."AJ looked back at Sam with confusion on her face. She didn't research like they did, she went in without any of the information besides of how to try and kill it. "It can get in the hospital easily. Think about it Dean…"

"It was running pretty much in a southern direction the whole time…" It hit Dean like a load of bricks. _**Fuck!**_ "Damn it, you're right!" Dean shoved his colt into the back waist band of his pants, grabbed their camo-green canvas bag and ran for the Impala. Sam was hot on his heels; and following after him was AJ.

Within minutes the black Impala was speeding out of the parking lot and down the road breaking the speed limit with nothing more than a powerful purr.

* * *

The sun was still just rising when the Impala rocketed down the road running to the hospital parking lot behind the hospital. With a jerk on the wheel it swerved to the gritty shoulder of the road. They all were out of the car in a flash. Alejandra was not carrying anything on her at the time, but Dean had made sure to equip her with gas and a match book shoved hastily into a plain olive green duffle for concealment. It was apparent that he didn't quite trust her enough to give her a gun. She understood that there was no time to argue, but she didn't let him get away with it without a glare of disapproval. Their steps where hurried and as quick as they could be without drawing suspicion. They didn't have much of a plan for finding Him besides staking out Ariel's room if he were not already there…None of them wanted to think about that. Dean was lucky that the nurse he had been flirting with earlier was there again at the desk. He offered a comfortable smile and wave. They were lucky that she paid no mind to the bag that hung from AJ's petite shoulder.

A few of the doctors gave them small glances or looks but really did nothing. "Keep your eyes open for Him," Sam said in a low whisper. His blue-green orbs scanned the hallways and rooms as they passed them. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly. If it really was a stick about who it wanted, it wouldn't pass them up…He hoped for Ariel's sake that was true anyways.

Dean slowed and leaned around the corner to peek into Ariel Cooke's room. There was no one else there and she looked to be sleeping. He turned around to face AJ and Sam. "Alright, so she is good for now. We need all eyes on whoever goes in or out of that room," He said.

"How will we know who it is?" Sam asked in a hushed tone.

"Ariel said he had blue eyes," Dean responded.

"That covers how many of the people here?" Sam snapped back. The boys were starting to get testy.

_"You tell me genius!"_

"Hey!" AJ hissed in a harsh whisper from in between them. "He has blue eyes _and_ dark hair. It is obvious he is going to be physically fit, so that narrows it down. Now you _children_ get it together. You act like you have never gone a straight forty-eight hours before! Jeez…"

Sam's eyes shifted to the side in a pout. The bags under his eyes seemed to stick out a lot more under the harsh lights. Dean rubbed his eyes. He was getting really annoyed with this chick taking control of everything! Maybe that was his ego and sleep deprivation but his body did not know the difference.

"Dean, you and I are gonna be bait, got it? Sam, stay with the girl," Alejandra directed. They both nodded their understanding. Sam didn't say a word as he walked around them and took a seat on one of the benches running along the wall.

"Let's go get some monster love," Dean sighed.

* * *

Dean and Alejandra walked about the hospitals first floor making sure that they were easy to see. So far it had been a bust. They were keeping a keen eye out for any dark haired and blue eyed men. They found a few but they were aged and out of shape; defiantly not their hybrid. Both of them were starting to have their doubts about this. They questioned whether they had been right or not. Maybe he wasn't here after all. It was then when Dean's cell phone rang from within his jeans pocket. He reached in and pulled out a silver rectangle. Putting it to his ear he said, "Sam?"

"I think I saw him!" Sam exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Taking the hint from Sam's tone, Dean lowered his to a whisper as well. His hazel eyes flicked to his left then to his right before his gaze connected with Alejandra's black pools. "Where?" Dean questioned.

"He is wearing a doctor's coat. He came down the hallway then turned around when he saw me. I am pretty sure it is him. Blue eyes and everything."

"Do you see him right now?"

"Yea, I think he is waiting for me to leave."

"Alright Sammy, hold tight. We will be right there!" Dean snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. "Ready?" He asked AJ. She nodded confidently.

Dean and AJ walked at a brisk pace back the way they had came. Their faces were set with strong determination. Over the heads of others in the corridor, he could see Sam in the distance. He followed his brother's gaze to a lanky male standing at the corner of an intersection. Sam and the man seemed to be watching each other intently with a knowing of whom the other was. The man's eyes were a dark but easily recognizable as blue. They snapped from Sam to the quickly approaching Alejandra and Dean. He took a step backward when the duo sped up.

"Don't you fuckin' run…" Dean said muttering his thought aloud.

The man turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner. Neither Dean nor AJ faltered in their pursuit. They ran past Sam and turned the corner sharply. At the end of the narrower hall was a door. The man hurriedly swung the door open with enough force to slam the thick metal panel against the wall.

Alejandra made it there first. Her hands threw back the door again as she passed through. Dean was right after her. From behind him he produced his shining silver colt. Heavy foot falls echoed through the room of winding stair cases. Dean was barely conscious of how many floors they had preceded so far. He was far too busy trying to find an angle amidst the chase to shoot the son of a bitch from.

_2_

_ 3_

_ 4_

"AJ! Down!" Dean shouted roughly.

Alejandra did as he told and immediately dropped to a crouch. Above her head two loud gun shots sounded one right after the other. Her head was ringing from being almost directly underneath Dean's blazing colt, but her mind was still sharp. Her black eyes were fixed on the retreating Hybrid. At the first shot nothing happened, but on the seconds she saw the white-clad figure fall forward on the steps. Dean hit the stairs first with Alejandra just seconds behind him. The Hyrid pushed himself up and fought to stagger on past the fifth floor. A dark crimson spot blossomed over the white fabric over his left hip.

AJ and Dean closed the remaining berth of stairs with ease. Their brows were dotted in beads of sweat while their lungs burned with effort. On the sixth floor, the Hybrid realized he was trapped. Dean held his pistol level with its back. The Hybrid turned around to face them; his hands were clapped over his wound. Now that the hunters had a better look they could make out so much more detail. He had a handsome face a kin to that of a model. The cheeks were gaunt and it appeared as though his skin was stretched tightly over his skull. Dark hair fell into his dark blue eyes. The Hybrid's face was for the most part void of any emotion or thought, but by the way he held his hip, it was obvious that he could still feel pain.

Alejandra emptied dropped the duffle onto the linoleum floor.

"Can't run now can 'ya?" Dean sneered through heavy pants.

The Hybrid opened his mouth exposing his vicious yellow teeth in a feral snarl. His eyes never came off of Dean for a second. Even the slightest movement he made was followed. Its eyes snapped to Alejandra when she set down the small plastic red gas can on the floor, and then went back to Dean. He didn't like the look in that monster's eyes…

Suddenly the Hybrid flung himself through the air at Dean, its red orbs blazing with blood-lust. It slammed like a brick wall into Dean's chest. The force sent him backwards down the flight of stairs below them. He had no time to get off a shot before the gun fell from his grasp. The feeling of weightlessness lasted only for a fleeting second before they both connected with the ground below. A sharp burning pain shot through his skull and spine. Dean crossed his forearms in hopes to keep the ripping claws and snapping teeth at bay.

"AJ!" Dean shouted. He was silence by three more cracking gun shots.

_Bang!_

_ Bang!_

_ Bang!_

The hunter's eyes were wide. Droplets of warm blood landed on his sculpted cheek. The Hybrid was still above him. _Dead_ still. The angry color of red bled from his eyes as they reverted back to blue. Its mouth was open in shock. Another drop of warm sticky blood fell from his peeling face. Dean grunted in discomfort as he rolled it off of him. The corpse rolled onto its back with a soft thud.

"Jesus Christ…" Dean rasped hoarsely.

The older Winchester clenched his jaw to keep from vocalizing his pain. He forced himself to sit up. His back protested along with his throbbing head. Dean's strong forearms were littered with cuts of varying depth and size. The front of his black T-shirt was covered in blood; most of it was thankfully not his own. Once Dean took a few long wide-eyed blinds to gather his bearings.

"Son of a bitch," He uttered to himself.

He looked up from himself to see AJ standing on the second step from the bottom of that flight gun in her hands. AJ's eyes met his. There was a look of content smugness in her gaze; she raised her chin confidently and lowered the pistol.

"We don't have very long, someone is bound to have heard that," She asserted.

"Right…" He breathed.

Dean forced himself up from the ground and waited for Alejandra at the foot of the stairs. She handed him his colt and the match book then went back to retrieve the gas can. "Just to be sure," She explained with a wink.

Alejandra sloshed the gasoline over the body and floor and Dean lit the match. Instantly it went up in flames before them. The burning hot orange and yellow tongues of heat were reflected in their still eyes.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Alejandra hastily [and slyly] slipped out of the hospital before the fire alarms and sprinklers went off. The people of Cass Lake were not going to be terrorized by this wolf in sheep's clothing any more. They drove that evening back to Cass Lake listening to Dean attempt to sing to Bon Jovi and Asia. It was painful for everyone else in the car. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon when they finally pulled into the parking lot of the motel Alejandra was staying at. The three of them stepped out of the Impala and into the impending night.

"It was…thrilling to work with you boys," AJ sighed looking from Sam's face down to Dean's. They were really starting to show their exhaustion now in the way they carried themselves.

"Not exactly sure I can say the same," Dean replied with a crooked grin. "If we met up again try not to hit me again."

Alejandra laughed with a wide smile. "Try not to get in the way again boys."

She started to walk away from them toward the white door marked: 103, but then turned around again. A sly smile played at her red lips. "Good luck finding your dad too," AJ added.

Sam's mouth opened to say something but her room's door had already opened and shut again leaving Dean and Sam to themselves.


End file.
